


Look the Other Way Towards the Stars

by munarei



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, although it's implied on the verge of actually being there, implied mikusure, towards the end of the game before the crew hears about the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munarei/pseuds/munarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Besides, you’re here too, right Mikleo?” And like that, he closes the distance in between the two of them and gives Mikleo a tight hug, “I started this journey with you after all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look the Other Way Towards the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> It takes but one positive thought when given a chance to survive and thrive to overpower an entire army of negative thoughts. - Robert H. Schuller

After two incidents with the side of a cliff and someone almost falling off it, one incident where Zaveid thought it would be a good idea to see if his looks could really blow away an opponent (long story short, it didn’t), and finally three different incidents of Lailah’s puns, the party decides to call it quits for the day and sets up camp on Camelot Bridge.

It’s then as night falls and the campfire burns in the safe area next to the main bridge that Sorey realizes that Mikleo is oddly missing from their merry band and goes to look for him. After a few moments, he sees the young seraph standing near the edge, his arms rested against the provided railing and gazing far away in the distance towards the stars.

“Mikleo?”

He calls out on instinct and interrupts the young Seraph’s thoughts as he looks up. “…Sorey,” Mikleo says and Sorey isn’t sure if he sounds relieved or distressed to see him there. Mikleo dusts off invisible dust in an almost meticulous fashion before looking at him. “Sorry, I…wanted to get some air,” he says as he offers Sorey a small but visible smile. “Let’s go back.”

However, Sorey doesn’t move from his spot. Instead, as he folds his arms, his eyebrows knits together with a sense of worry. “What are you thinking about?” he asks finally after a moment of silence. Mikleo, like himself, knows that they really couldn’t hide things from each other, having been friends for so long and it shows as the water seraph sighs softly.

“I was just thinking about what we saw, with the Earthen Historia that Mayvin showed us,” he says as he turns his gaze back to the glittering water below them. Sorey pauses at that, his stomach jumping slightly at the mention of the dark history behind the beginning of the age of chaos. “…Seeing that end that the former shepherd…my….my _uncle_ went through…”

“Mikleo,” Sorey lifts his hand, to stop Mikleo from talking or to comfort him instead, he wasn’t sure. Mikleo shakes his head, and then looks up at him.

“Hear me out, Sorey. I have to acknowledge that the man who started the Age of Chaos was my uncle and the conduit for that…was me.” Mikleo turns back around, looking up and watching the stars sparkling in the distance, his hair gently blowing in the cool breeze. Sorey stares at the circlet on his head as it sparkles in the setting sun.

He presses his lips together, remaining silent to let the water Seraph process his thoughts as he remembers the origin of that circlet.

The circlet that Mikleo’s mother had given him, the one that he, in turn, had never taken off…

 “…I said I was fine, but it’s still in the end really hard to accept…” Looking up at Sorey, Mikleo takes a step closer to him. “….Do you remember what I said, after Dezel died? That if the shepherd’s burden was too much…”

“Mikleo, we talked about that. We have our answer now and…” Sorey trails off at the intensity behind Mikleo’s gaze as he steps up right in front of Sorey’s face.

“We might have our answer but the fact of the matter is that I don’t want my uncle’s fate to be yours. I won’t let it.”

Those heavy words linger, a stiff atmosphere floating in between them as Mikleo takes a step back. “…Sorry, I don’t…mean to be that blunt.” Sorey can see the indecision clear across his face as a thought crosses his mind.

_‘He’s always been frank and to the point but…maybe this time Mikleo’s wondering if he went too far.’_

Well that wouldn't do.

“Mikleo,” Sorey tries again then this time, closes the distance in between them, “I…don’t think you should feel bad for what you said. I’m glad you’re worried about me, honestly.” He smiles. “I’ll do my best and…thank you for worrying about me too. Everyone’s here with me and I know…I’m not alone.”

On the other hand, Mikleo doesn't look convinced, rubbing his arm slowly. He looks as though he wants to say something else but Sorey beats him to it. “…Besides, you’re here too, right Mikleo?” And like that, he closes the distance in between the two of them and gives Mikleo a tight hug, “I started this journey with you after all.”

Mikleo looks surprised at that as he stiffens up in the hug. “…Sorey,” he says softly in response before reaching out and tickling the other’s side. “Idiot,” he says though it’s with a fond expression on his face. “Of course I’m going to be there for you.”

Sorey of course laughs, a loud bell of laughter that hangs in the air as he takes a few steps back, his bright green gaze sparkling at the young seraph who smiles and lowers his hands. At that lowered defense though, Sorey grins. “Like I’ll let you get away with that!” he springs forwards and the two start to play fight until the tension lifts and Mikleo is left laughing along with Sorey on the ground.

Sorey, underneath the Seraph, looks up at him with a smile. “See? We’re going to be alright Mikleo, we have our answer. We’ll get to Elysia and then stop Heldalf.”

Laughing shortly, Mikleo stares at his best friend fondly for a moment, then silently leans forward just slightly. “…Well someone’s going to have to be the sensible one,” he says with a smile. There is a ghost of a kiss left on Sorey’s cheek and Mikleo’s climbed off of him (with a faint shade of pink on his cheeks betraying the coolness of his gesture he tried to give), holding out his hand.

“Come on. The others will be wondering where we went,” he says as Sorey grins and takes his hand, squeezing it gently.

But, no one is wondering at this point though. Zaveid wraps an arm around Sorey, saying to him, “Y’know, we’re not too far from an inn if you wanna… _’catch up’_ with Mikey-boy, soothe his worries if you know what I mean.”

Giving a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, Zaveid only laughs when Mikleo protests, asking if they had been listening the entire time.

When the entire party looks guilty (or rather Lailah does, Edna and Rose just have an all too telling grin on their faces) Mikleo covers his face and pretends that he doesn’t exist. Sorey on the other hand looks at Mikleo and smiles instead. “See Mikleo?” he says as he tugs Mikleo’s hands away from his face, “We’re not alone anymore!”

At the beaming smile his one and only gives, Mikleo sighs, smiles a little, then just gives in as Zaveid drags them both under his arms for a very intimate look at wind seraph’s chest tattoos.

It’s in that moment seeing Mikleo smile and seeing the rest of his friends so happy that Sorey smiles with them. Things would end up okay. He knows they would.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first forey into Zestiria! I'm both super excited and super nervous! AHAH. AHAHA. Thank you for reading...!! I hope it was good... 
> 
> Dedicated to one of my best friends: endlessblades aka mana aka the biggest sorey fan i know.
> 
> i'm also on tumblr at sevicchi so leave me a note if you'd like! :D


End file.
